


Your Normality

by Owlace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Atsumu is jealous, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Define Normal, Ew, Fluff and Angst, Germs, How tf do you type in Atsumu’s dialect, I’m sorry, I’m tired, Kinda, Mental Breakdown, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Other, Panic Attacks, Probably ooc, Sakusa Kiyoomi centric, Social Anxiety, but not really, germaphobia, miya atsumu is a good boyfriend, overcoming barriers, sakusa is trying, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlace/pseuds/Owlace
Summary: For his whole life Sakusa just wanted to be normal. But a certain blonde teaches him that everyone has their own type of Normal.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 220





	Your Normality

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve ever written aghhh. I’m not even sure where the idea came to me. Tbh probably something written by Alec Benjamin. But Sakuatsu . I love them.

Ever since he was a child Sakusa had always known he was different. His extreme disliking for germs, crowds and social interaction is what singled him out. His blunt, bland personality did no favours for him when it came to making friends. Even to this day he never understood why of all people the universe picked him to be this way. Yet. It didn’t bother him anymore, or so he thought anyway. It started when he met Atsumu Miya and the training camp. That obnoxious, cocky piece of trash who was no more than A stain refusing to be cleaned. Yet Kiyoomi couldn’t help but be drawn to the males confident, social and bright personality one rather contrasting of his own. Whilst he’d never admit it Atsumu truly intrigued him. He always had, after the camp had ended he did all he could to erase the memory of the shorter Male he was nothing but wasted space in his mind, yet he stayed there refusing to leave. 

Their encounters at that camp were hardly exciting actually they were rather irritating and he wished he’d shut up and go back to badgering someone else with his unusual dialect. 

_“ah you’d get on real well with my twin y’know? Much like you he’s real blunt. Havin’ a conversation with him is like talkin’ to a brick wall y’know?” The blonde had told him a slick grin gracing his perfect features. For someone who wasn’t so cleanly as Sakusa his skin sure was perfect.  
_

_”you mean to tell me there’s two of you?” Kiyoomi stated unimpressed._

_”Oh Yeh!” Atsumu grinned grabbing a drink from his water bottle. “Samu. He’s a real scrub. Kinda wished he was more pissed he dint get to come but hey what can ya do?” Atsumu huffed.  
_

Despite their limited interaction back then he was still drawn to him. Yet Sakusa didn’t bother getting involved with people. People only weighed other people down. And for what it was worth he’d made it this far he didn’t need anyone like the elder of the Twins dragging him down by befriending him. 

If you told Sakusa back in high school that his future boyfriend would be the striking artificially blonde Male from his training camp he would’ve just rolled his eyes and walked away. Yet it happened. Beyond all odds it happened. They’d been dating since the start of their 20s. Sakusa was 24, Atsumu was nearing 25 having a few months on the taller. Surprisingly Atsumu had been extremely considerate of Sakusa’s limitations and requirements. They’d been dating for 3 years and Kiyoomi was still yet to hold his hand. He wouldn’t even share a bed with the blonde. They’d been living together for nearly 2 years yet Kiyoomi still refused to sleep in the same bed as Atsumu. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Every time he tried he’d just end up stressing himself out.   
  
He’d see relationships like Akaashi and Bokuto. Bokuto the loud, boisterous teammate who seemed to have the most perfect relationship with his high school sweetheart. Every free second they had was together being all lovey dovey, sweet and hands on. Sakusa would be lying if he wasn’t secretly envious of their ability to be normal. To have a normal relationship. No doubt his own boyfriend was envious of their bond. The bond Sakusa could never provide because he wasn’t normal, his constant fear of uncleanliness prevented him from wanting to ever get too close to his own boyfriend. Atsumu had been understanding but this couldn’t go on forever. How long before he got bored of waiting? He was treading on thin ice. He stared at his hands, the same hands he used to spike Atsumu’s sets. Despite them being spotless he felt dirty, like these same hands were holding Atsumu back of ever having a happy _Normal_ relationship with someone that wasn’t him.   
  
It happened in practice, his breath quickened immensely, the weight and guilt of all the years he’d wasted piling up on him threatening to crush him beneath the mental weight. He stopped. He just stopped. Originally he’d been running to spike a set yet his mind shut down and the ball just dropped down in front of him rolling to a stop. 

”Omi-omi?” Atsumu said tilting his head “y’know ya gotta hit the ball?” His statement was followed by silence. “Omi-omi?” Atsumu said once more concern evident in his voice now. Yet no words came from the other he just rushed off bolting off to the bathroom needing to clean himself from this dirty guilt he could hear Atsumu call out for him yet his own heartbeat drowned him out. He began to scrub his hands and arms just wanting to feel clean, just wanting to be normal. Kiyoomi began to drag his fingers through his hair harshly trying to gather his thought currently racing in his mind. He paced back and forward when Atsumu burst through reaching out for him trying to bring Sakusa back to normality. 

“Kiyo-“ Atsumu said going to reach out placing a hand on the obviously distressed taller male. The dark haired male whipped around. 

”Don’t touch me!” He snapped and Atsumu obediently backed up his hands up in surrender. Going over to a tap the blonde filled his hands with soap showing them to Kiyoomi before washing them thoroughly before offering his hand to Kiyoomi once more who just seemed to stare.   
  


“it’s clean ya know.” He said making a witty remark. Kiyoomi looked hesitant before reaching to take it before backing out at the last second. His frustration was so very clearly evident.   
  


“I can’t. I want too so badly. But I can’t!” Sakusa snapped growing even more frustrated at himself. “You don’t understand!” Atsumu’s gaze softened. He wasn’t use to seeing so much emotion radiating from his partner but clearly this had bothered him for so long. “How are we meant to be happy if I’m not normal?” 

“Define normal.” Atsumu said. 

“You know. Hands on, affectionate that’s just not me. I can’t give you the normal relationship you’re after.”

”Normal relationship? This is yer normality. Our normality. Nobody’s normal is the same Omi-omi.” Sakusa’s face was over come with surprise. “I’ll wait. As long as ya need. Yer doin’ great y’know. Yeh. I don’t get it. Prob’ly never will. But this is yer normal. I ain’t gonna change that. I ain’t gonna change you Kiyoomi.” Atsumu took a step closer one at a time edging closer.   
  


“We ain’t like Bokuto and Akaashi. We’re Kiyoomi and Atsumu. Ya gotta understand that. We got somethin’ different.” There was a pause. “Oh, wouldya look at that?” He smiled smiled slyly lifting their hands showing him their fingers intertwined with one another. “See? Ya did it Omi-Omi. Ain’t so bad huh?”   
  


The shock on Sakusa’s face was priceless yet what came next caught them both off guard. Sakusa dragged Atsumu towards him and wrapped his arms tightly around him.   
  


This was their normality. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s that. If you wanna leave feed back that would be nice? But be nice?? This is my first fic :,)


End file.
